The Treasure Of Ankhesenamun
by Calabash
Summary: Ray Carling has an adventure in Egypt.
1. Chapter 1

**Ray Carling And The Tomb Treasure Of Ankhesenamun **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ray Carling nor anything else. **

**This is a story about what happens when Ray impulsively decides to accept the offer of a trip to Egypt, from an attractive and intriguing woman...**

**Chapter one: ****' To Cairo'**

**Ray Carling wasn't used to travelling first class by 'plane but as he sipped his second glass of champagne, he knew he could get used to it. He turned to look at the young woman seated next to h****im. They'd known each other only a few days. Ray had ventured into a classier club than he usually frequented in London and he'd spotted her immediately. Curvy, lovely blue green eyes, b****eautiful smile and dark red hair in a smart long bob cut. Expensive looking dark suit, high heels and for a moment, Ray had wondered if she was out of his league. She had a sultry, look though w****hich had given him a tingle in his groin, so he'd taken a deep breath and walked over to the bar. He'd known that his usual chat up lines wouldn't work so he'd just grinned. He'd been rewarded w****ith a sexy smile back. **

**They'd chatted easily for about an hour. Ray had discovered that her name was Tasha, that she'd been a widow for seven months, that she her work involved Egyptology and that her flat was ten m****inutes away from the club by taxi. Tasha had been really interested to learn that Ray was in police work. " We are both detectives, in a sense," she'd smiled. Ray had been amazed and excited w****hen she'd accepted his offer to see her home. He'd hoped to be invited in for a nightcap but was a little surprised, when he was. The flat had been as classy as its owner. Deep, white carpets, w****ood floors, large white sofa and an expensive looking coffee table plus a large bookcase against one wall. " Lots of books", Ray had murmured. " I don't read much, meself ". **

**" I imagine that you don't have much time", Tasha had smiled, handing Ray a glass of chilled white wine. Ray had smiled back, had put his glass onto the coffee table and thinking, " Here goes", s****tepped towards Tasha. He had leaned in, his blue eyes gazing into hers and then he had kissed her soft lips, infinitely gently. Tasha had responded by kissing him back and winding her arms a****round his neck. He had felt her ample breasts pressing against his shirt and he had realised that he was getting hard, against her thigh. As their kisses had become more passionate, Ray's hands h****ad slid down to hold Tasha's bottom and he had pulled her tightly to him. Their tongues had explored each others' mouths until Ray hadn't been able to rein in his passion any longer and he had t****aken Tasha down with him, onto the deep, soft carpet. **

**Urgently, Ray had undone Tasha's blouse and deftly undone her bra. Her hands had caressed his broad back as his mouth roamed over her breasts and nipples, licking, kissing and sucking. Within m****oments, his fingers had pulled down her panties and he had entered her quickly, growling softly with pleasure. Ray knew what women liked. He gave it, hard and fast. He'd made sure that Tasha h****ad come twice, before he spurted into her, in a shuddering climax. Tasha had looked up at him afterwards, eyes unfocused. All she'd said was, " Wow..". Ray had felt rather pleased with himself. **

**They had made love again in the morning. Tasha had then padded off to the small kitchen, wearing Ray's shirt. She'd returned, with bacon, buttery scrambled eggs, toast and chilled orange juice. **

**" By 'eck, Tasha, you certainly know what a man likes!". **

**" You can make the coffee", Tasha had grinned. **

**" I might have guessed there was a bloody catch !". **

**" Ray, I have to fly to Egypt, in a few days. Would you come with me ?". **

**" Who - me ? ". **

**"Yes, of course !. I was going on a working holiday with a female friend but she's had to cancel. So there's a ticket and everything else booked...". **

**Ray had thought, for a moment. He did, have two weeks holiday due. The furthest he'd ever travelled before was to Spain but what the hell. Egypt sounded interesting. Plus of course, he had found a**** most delicious, passionate female who had given him a great, night of sex. **

**" OK", he'd agreed. " What do I need to pack ? It'll be hot, won't it..". **

**Tasha had reached out a hand and had slid it tantalisingly down his chest. " Very, very hot", she'd whispered. Ray had closed his eyes. " Don't stop there, " he'd murmured. **

**When they landed at Cairo airport, at terminal two, they made their way to get a taxi for the twenty two kilometre journey into the centre of Cairo. Even at night, Ray felt very warm but not u****ncomfortably so. They checked into the Salma hotel, in the quiet area of Mohandessen. It wasn't an expensive place but the room was nice and the staff friendly. Tired, Ray and Tasha showered **

**together before quickly falling asleep between the cool, white Egyptian cotton sheets. Ray had kissed Tasha and drew her to him, her head on his tanned chest and their legs intertwined. **

**Ray hadn't been able to see much from the taxi except a glimpse of the Nile river and some palm trees edging it. He had no idea that he had travelled to a place which would take him on an a****dventure in the land of the pyramids, which the historian Herodotus had proclaimed to be, " The eternal gift of the Nile ". The pyramids were ancient even to the ancient Greeks. And the pyramids a****re only one, of the mysteries of the great land of Egypt, gateway to Africa. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Treasure Of Ankhesenamun**** Chapter two**

**'**** Giza'**

**Ray woke early. For a moment he wasn't aware of where he was but then he said aloud, " Bloody 'ell..". He was in bed with a very attractive woman and they were in Egypt. Ray sat up a little in the b****ed and looked at the time on his watch on the bedside table. 6 am... maybe a little early for breakfast but not too early for a bit of love, he thought. Tasha stirred, next to him and Ray slid down a****gain into the bed, whispering to her, " Are you awake?". There was a muffled response and a sleepy smile so Ray touched her lips with his and kissed her warmly and thoroughly when he felt her r****espond. Tasha opened her eyes when he stopped for a moment. She looked at him appraisingly. Great body, nice tan, lazy seductive smile, terrific blue eyes. **

**" What ? ", asked Ray. " You're a very attractive man, Ray Carling". He raised an eyebrow. " Well, I've not had any complaints.". " Come here then", Tasha murmured and Ray smiled, turning in the b****ed and allowing himself to be wrapped by Tasha's arms and legs. He kissed her again then applied himself to kissing her neck, before sinking his cock into her. He took his time, raising her e****xcitement until her hips were thrusting up to meet his and then he really took control, slamming hard into her until she cried out, " Yes ! Oh yes... Ray...please.." and he felt her climaxing. He came q****uickly, after her and they lay entwined, for some minutes, relaxed and satisfied. **

**When there was a knock at the door, Tasha explained, " I ordered breakfast last night.". Ray called out, " Come in!". A waiter entered and set a large breakfast tray on the table, gave a small bow a****nd left. There was juice, coffee, croissants, honey and sliced fresh fruit on a bed of ice. " That looks bloody lovely", said Ray. " And so do you", he added, reaching out to pinch Tasha's bum as she g****ot out of bed. **

**" So what are we going to do today ? You know Egypt, Tasha. I haven't got a flamin' clue. ". **

**" Well, if we set off soon", said Tasha licking honey from her fingers, " we can see the pyramids and the sphinx at Giza, before the tourists get there". **

**" Don't". " Don't what, Ray ? ". " Don't do that licking thing with your fingers, or I'm going to have to drag you back into that bed.". **

**Tasha hired a driver for the morning. She and Ray set off for the Giza district not far from the city. She had explained when they had first met, that she and her late husband had met whilst at u****niversity. They'd both gone on to gain their doctorates in Egyptology. Ray was rather in awe. " So you're a real swot, then..". Tasha had laughed. " I suppose, so". She'd told him that she and her h****usband, Steven, had then worked freelance, advising museums and collectors. They'd also done their own research. Steven had been killed when his car had gone off the road outside Luxor. T****asha had been devastated but she'd told Ray, " We were more like friends, or brother and sister, perhaps. We'd got married because we had the common interest in Egyptology".**

**Ray had of course seen pictures and film of the pyramids and of the sphinx but when the car stopped, he gasped. Sand, sunlight and ...the pyramids. Herodotus had proclaimed them, " The eternal g****ift of the Nile". The pyramids were ancient, even to the ancient Greeks. Ray looked around him, open mouthed. " The largest", said Tasha, pointing, " was built by over 100,000 men. It's 137 m****etres high. It was ordered to be built by Khufu, the second king of the fourth dynasty, who ruled from 2551 to 2528 BC. The pyramids were once covered by limestone cladding..". "**** They'd have shone like diamonds, in this sunlight", muttered Ray, uncharacteristically rather poetically. **

**It was the Sphinx though, which impressed Ray the most, when they were driven closer and had approached the great momument. It looked so imposing, so magical. Tasha explained that it had b****een built in the likeness of the Pharoah Khafre and that the weather worn sphinx depicts the Pharoah as a human headed lion wearing the head - dress of the pharoahs. " 21 metres high and 73 m****etres long", said Tasha. " Those huge, paws, " muttered Ray. " It looks so peaceful and powerful, as well". " We are linked to the people from over four thousand years ago, when we stand h****ere". Tasha replied, taking his hand. **

**They left the site before masses of tourists arrived. Tasha and Ray hadn't been much bothered by men trying to sell them souvenirs or camel rides and the day was not yet too hot to be borne c****omfortably. Tasha had pointed out one of the camel police. " Y' what? ", spluttered Ray. He looked to where Tasha was pointing and indeed, there was a policeman riding past at quite a pace, o****n a camel. Ray grinned. " I ought to take one of those back, for the Guv..I can just imagine him galloping around London going after villains, on one of those !". **

**Back at the hotel, Tasha and Ray had a shower and Tasha told Ray that a collector she'd once advised, called Hanif, had asked if he could meet them for lunch. **

**Ray looked a bit miffed. " A bloke ? We're meeting a bloke ? What's he like ? ". **

**Tasha smiled at him. " He's about seventy, Ray". Ray grinned. " Well that's OK, then. " He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, caressing her breasts and hips. E****ventually, Ray pulled back and looked down at Tasha. " So this old bloke, what does he want ? ". **

**Tasha looked puzzled for a moment. " I don't know, Ray. He didn't say..."**


	3. Chapter 3

The Treasure Of Ankhesenatum 

Chapter two ' Khan el Khalili'

In the taxi to the restaurant, Ray quizzed Tasha about the man they were going to meet. " Typical copper", she'd teased him. " Well, Steven and I met him two years ago when Steve was cataloguing some pottery over here. Hanif, oh by the way his name means ' true believer', wanted anything he could get, to sell to American collectors. It's illegal of course but he has lots of contacts here so Steve kept in touch with him in case anything really special, might turn up".

" 'Ow do you mean...special ? ".

" Well, something that might lead to an undiscovered tomb, maybe".

The streets of Cairo were really busy, now and the heat had increased considerably. Ray looked out of the taxi window. " The Nile and palm trees", he said as if to himself. " Bloody amazing. Are those the ones dates grow on ? ".

" Yes. Oh..here's the restaurant!".

The restaurant wasn't large but it was cool inside, a welcome relief from the glare of the sun and the heat, outside. Ray noticed an elderly man sitting near the back of the restaurant who was waving at them. " Over here!

Tasha ! So good, to see you ! ". He stood and kissed Tasha on the cheek. " Mmm! As lovely as ever ! ". He looked Tasha up and down, appreciatively. She was wearing light cotton black trousers, a green blouse with short sleeves. " Hanif ", he said, extending a hand to Ray.

" Ray Carling. Pleased to meet you". Ray sized the man up. Short, slim, good suit and quick, darting eyes.

" So good to see Tasha with male company, after the tragedy of losing her husband", said Hanif, sitting down. " Shall we take a look at the menu ? ".

They ordered ' ful', a dip made with beans, lentils, aubergine, garlic, peanuts, garlic and caraway with sesame oil on top, as a starter. It was delicious. So was the

second course, of grilled stuffed pigeons.

" So Ray, what work do you do ? ", asked Hanif when the coffees arrived. When Ray told him, Hanif seemed momentarily startled.

" Really ? How interesting. But this is just a holiday, of course? ". He eyed Ray directly.

" Oh yes.Of course", replied Ray, returning the steady gaze of the older man.

" Then you must visit all the great sites ! And have you seen the market, yet? It has been there since medieval times".

" Perhaps we can go there afterwards, Ray? ", smiled Tasha.

" Typical woman! ", grinned Ray. " I hope this isn't going to involve..shopping ? ".

Hanif insisted on paying the bill and when Tasha had mentioned that she and Ray were going to visit Luxor, Hanif seemed delighted.

" But you know, that is my home! Better still, you can stay at my house, on the bank of the river ! I have to stay here in Cairo for a few weeks on business so you'll have the place to yourselves ! Apart from Abdul, who looks in to tend to the horses, of course".

Tasha accepted the offer delightedly and Ray nodded in agreement. They left Hanif and took a taxi to the main thoroughfare, Shari Port Said. " We turn left now",

said Tasha. Ray could feel the sun's rays beating down and he unbuttoned a few more buttons of his shirt. Tasha wiggled her eyebrows at him and he grinned. " I

need music, to take it all, off", Ray murmured. The Khan el Khalili bazaar was like nothing Ray had ever experienced. Narrow street, granite cobblestones, sand

coloured buildings. It was jammed, with people and it was noisy. Carpets and clothing for sale hung overhead, filtering the sun but making the heat more, intense.

The air was heavily scented with the aromas of coffee, spices, cumin and mint tea.

" Flamin' 'ell", Ray muttered suddenly, when he noticed an open air butcher's, complete with hanging lamb carcasses with the heads still on.

There were pigeons in reed cages, goldsmiths' shops, shops selling all manner of things.

Tasha took Ray by the hand and led him into a perfume shop, where she bought some jasmine oil. " Shukran", she'd said to the shopowner. " Thank you too,

madam", he smiled, displaying gold fillings.

When they'd left the shop and had bought some pistachio nuts to nibble, from a street vendor, Ray suddenly felt that they were being watched. He scanned around

them, thinking that he'd probably imagined it and that he was just reacting to the heat. Then he noticed the tall, heavy set Egyptian apparently looking at the display

outside a nearby souvenir shop. The man looked up, hadn't expected Ray to be looking at him and hurriedly looked away again. Ray leaned towards Tasha.

" See that tall guy over there ? Have you seen him before ? ".

Tasha looked. " Who, Ray ? ". Ray turned his head to look. The man had gone. " Oh, probably nothing", said Ray. " Just a copper's instinct getting it wrong, I

suppose. That bloke was staring, at us. I think I saw him near the restaurant, as well. Maybe it isn't the same bloke. "

" You're off duty now Ray", said Tasha, linking her arm through his. " Just relax and forget work, for a while".

" Yeah... I saw someone twice so thought he was up to no good. No one here even knows us !".

Ray and Tasha made their way back to the hotel and were glad to be in its coolness and even more glad to be able to cool off with a shower and some cold drinks.

Ray lay on the bed, watching Tasha brushing her hair. His gaze roamed appreciatively over her body. She was lightly tanned and there were still droplets of water on

her skin, from the shower.

" Shouldn't you take that towel off, Tasha ? ".

" Why ? ".

" Well, it will save me having to take it off for, you. Come over here", Ray said quietly, his eyes narrowed. Tasha moved to stand at the side of the bed and let the towel drop to the floor. Her soft curves were just what Ray loved to look at and feel. " Your eyes", he said, reaching out to pull her down to the bed, " they're almost Egyptian looking, you know...". His blue eyes kept contact with hers, as he rolled her onto her back and looked down at her. " Your wish is my command", he murmured. " I heard that somewhere..probably from 'Aladdin'..I dunno..".

" My wish ? ", said Tasha, moving sensuously under him. " Make love to me, Ray. I want you. I want to feel you inside, me".

Ray needed no further encouragement. He kissed her, opening her mouth with his tongue and then it was deep and swirling slowly and she responded, flickering her tongue against his. He slid a hand down to between her thighs, and one finger sought her clit. He rubbed, in slow, circular motion until Tasha was wriggling with pleasure then he suddenly thrust two fingers inside her. She gasped and raised her hips, wanting him to thrust his fingers faster, inside her. She was wet and Ray could hardly wait, to plunge his cock inside her but he kept thrusting his fingers in and out whilst sucking her nipples and then he took his hard cock in his hand and positioned it at her entrance.

" Ray... I want your cock in me..Please..". He pushed into her, groaning with pleasure at the feel of her tight warmth around his cock. He fucked her with slow, hard thrusts, raising her legs up under his arms so that he could get deeper. " Feels so good", he muttered. " I'm going to fuck your brains, out..". He continued the hard, slow, slamming into her until she was crying out and coming again and again. Then he could control himself no longer, kissed her passionately, leaned back again and thrust fast, coming in a flood, inside her, yelling her name.

" We're good together", he said quietly, as they lay exhausted, afterwards. " You make me want to never stop shagging you.". Then unaccountably, he recalled the face of the man at the market. Ray had spent so many years successfully spotting villains that when he felt uneasy about someone, he was usually right. He looked down at Tasha who was sleeping soundly and he carefully got out of bed and poured himself some bottled water. A sheaf of papers Tasha had left on the table caught his eye. He picked up a few sheets, thinking that he might learn something about Egypt.

He read, " I am thy wife, O great one - do not leave me !

Is it thy good pleasure, O my brother, that I should go far from thee? How can it be that I go away alone ? I say: I accompany thee, O thou who dids't like to

converse with me. But thee remaineth silent and speaketh not ".

For a moment, Ray thought that the words might be some sort of poem Tasha had grievingly written about her late husband, Steven. Then he saw written under the

poem, " The lamentation of Ankhesenamen

at the death of her husband, the Pharoah Tutankhamun". Ray reached out for his cigarettes and lighter, slipped into his trousers and went out onto the balcony.

He decided that tomorrow, he would ask Tasha exactly, why she had made this journey to Egypt and maybe why she had asked him, to travel with her. Ray's blue

eyes didn't have their usual rather sensual, relaxed expression. He was aware again, sharper and alert to possibilities. " Something doesn't add up", he mused,

stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray on the balcony table. " And who the hell, is Ankhesywossname for god's sake. Probably a pile of dust,by now." He went back

into the room and picked up a few more sheets of Tasha's notes. " Where is Ankhesenamun ? Steven might have found a clue. How much does Hanif know

and why has he offered to marry me ? ". Ray's eyebrows shot up. He dropped the papers onto the table and sat on one of the chairs, looking at Tasha sleeping in

the bed. She looked so beautiful and vulnerable, somehow. " You're a bloody mystery, you are...", Ray murmured softly.


	4. Chapter 4

The Treasure Of Ankesenamun Chapter four

Luxor

When Tasha woke in the morning, Ray was already showered and dressed. They ate breakfast companionably but Tasha could sense that Ray had something on his mind. The plan was to call in to the Cairo museum because Tasha wanted Ray to see the Tutankhamun exhibits before their journey to Luxor. They were soon packed and took a taxi to Mariette Pasha Street where the pinkish stone Cairo Museum is situated. Fortunately, they'd arrived very early but even so, tourists and guides were already thronging around the lotus pond at the entrance.

Inside, the first thing Ray was aware of was the stuffiness and the heat. Then, he looked around in awe, at the exhibits. Tasha led Ray to the second floor and then to Tutankhamun's gold and blue funeral mask.

Ray gazed at the mask. " All that, is gold, isn't it", he murmured. " Must be a fair few quidsworth, there".

" Over eleven kilograms. Gold, inlaid glass, red carnelian and the blue, is lapis lazuli," Tasha told him. " He died when he was only nineteen years old. His tomb was discovered by Howard Carter...".

" The mummy's curse".

" Well, not really, Ray. That's a bit of a myth. There were, deaths but they were undoubtedly coincidental".

" Weird, Tasha..All the wealth, all the stuff they had buried with them. And all these dead bodies, around ! Doesn't it give you the creeps ? ".

Tasha smiled. " No, Ray. I suppose I've got used to it".

" So he was a pharoah, then. Was he married? ".

Tasha nodded. " Yes. His wife was called Ankhesenatum. What happened to her after his death is a mystery. She might have been murdered. Perhaps he, was. We

don't know".

" That'd be a tough one for the Guv to try to sort out", thought Ray, suddenly realising how far away from home he was. Then he remembered what he'd read in

Tasha's notes.

" Ankhesenamun.. Is she why you came over here, this time ? Is that what you're working on? ".

Tasha didn't reply. She was looking at the doorway. Ray's eyes followed her gaze.

" It's him again", he hissed. " It's that bloke from outside the restaurant and the market. Hang on, I'll be back in a mo". Ray moved quickly away and through the

doorway.

" Oi ! Pal ! ", he called at the retreating figure of a tall, heavy set Egyptian. The man stopped but didn't turn around. Ray, broad shouldered and solid, moved to face

the man.

" You've been following us for two bloody days. Now you don't have to. 'Cos I'm right here. Askin' you why".

Ray hadn't seen Tasha walking to stand behind him.

" Ray..".

" Leave this to me, Tasha. This bloke keeps followin' and he stares then he buggers off, when we notice him. I want to know what he's playin' at !".

People were now slowing down to stare and to listen to this Englishman who looked angry and whose body language said, " If he doesn't explain, I'll deck the sod".

" Ray", said Tasha quietly. " This is Amid. He works for Hanif. I hadn't realised that this is who you saw, before. I didn't see him, when you, did. "

Ray spun to face Tasha. " Well if you know him, why hasn't he spoken to us ? Why is he creeping around following us ? ".

" My apologies", said Amid. " It is absolute coincidence, I assure you ! I simply didn't want to interrupt the good time such a lovely couple were obviously having. I

didn't want to intrude. I have business at the museum today. If you will excuse me, I will go and meet my associate. I'm already a few minutes late for our meeting".

" So good to see you again Tasha", he murmured, before walking away quickly. Ray stood, still fuming. " His mouth smiled but his eyes didn't", he said irritably.

"Creepy bastard!".

Tasha and Ray left the museum, got another taxi and made their way to the airport for the hour long journey south to Luxor. During the flight, Tasha told Ray about

Tutankhamun and Ankhesenatum. She explained that the latter's name had originally been Ankhesenpaaten. Her father, the pharoah, had built a new city in honour

of one, god, Aten who was represented by the disc of the sun. He had rejected the old gods represented by Amun plus the powerful priests who administered the

religion.

" One, god " said Tasha, was a new concept. " Tutankhamun and Ankhesenamun were stepbrother and stepsister. When their father died, Tutankhamun became

pharoah but he died when he was about nineteen years of age. She was heartbroken and frightened. She wrote a letter to an enemy, the King of the Hittites, asking for help. Tasha told Ray what was in Ankhesenamun's letter :

" My husband has died and I have no son. They say about you that you have many sons. You might give me one of your sons to become my husband. Never shall I pick out a servant of mine and make him my husband ! I am afraid."

" So what 'appened then ? ".

" The King did, send one of his sons. Prince Zannanza. He was murdered, en route".

" Who arranged all the killings ? ".

" Possibly the old man, Ay, vizier to the previous pharoah. Or perhaps the General Horemheb who became pharoah after Ay. Horemheb erased all records of his

predecessors - Akhenaten, Neferneferuaten, Smankare, Tutankhamun and Ay. As if they never existed. And of course, of Ankhesenaten as well. Ay is thought to have

married her even before Tutenkhamun's funeral, in order to claim the throne".

Ray's eyes were closed. " A right bunch of villains, then", he drawled. Tasha grinned. " You could say that, yes".

Luxor was, like Cairo, hot, dusty, busy and noisy but in the taxi out of the hustle and bustle, Ray looked interestedly through the car window. They were following

the banks of the Nile river, which now that they were moving into the village areas looked more blue, cool and sparkingly beautiful than ever. There were also green

cultivated fields on its banks. He could see women in black, men in the traditional galabias - the long, usually white, caftan like garment. There were donkeys and he

noticed someone carrying greenery on her head, walking to feed a water buffalo. It felt like drifting back in time, Ray thought. It was like a scene from many. many

years ago.

They arrived at the rustic house Hanif had lent them. Mud brick, white stucco exterior. There was a small courtyard with a few large palms potted in huge teracotta

pots. The house was very close, to the waters of the Nile. Inside, was very clean but simple. Wood floors, pinkish walls, rugs and there were white shutters at the

windows. Another smaller, palm in a pot. A good size sofa and a table with four chairs. They explored and found a small kitchen, a bathroom with a huge, bath and

one bedroom with a king sized bed, white sheets and linen and plump white covered pillows. There was a modern, plug in fan in each room.

Tasha made them some refreshing mint tea and they took it outside, to where they could be close to the river. Feluccas, boats with their white sails gleaming, made

their way slowly along the Nile.

" It's bloody beautiful, 'ere", said Ray. " Peaceful, too. Can't hear anything except a donkey, braying somewhere! He grinned, turned his head..." 'ey ! Shurrup !

You're disturbin' the peace!".

They decided to go out for an evening meal, later on but to have a rest, first. At least they planned, to have a rest. When Ray saw Tasha lying nude on the bed, her

arms above her head, eyes closed and relaxing, he stripped off and sat on the edge of the bed, running a hand lightly from her arms to her thighs. He leaned

forward and gently kissed her mouth, stroking her breasts, appreciatively.

" Love your tits", he muttered. " And your skin... So soft..". Tasha opened her eyes. " Mmmm...More, Ray. That feels good". He bent his head and took a nipple in his

mouth, sucking and licking gently and caressed the other, with his fingers. Tasha squirmed, in response and Ray's big hands moved to her thighs, spreading them

apart. He traced down her stomach to her navel, with his tongue and continued, finding her clit. He nibbled and licked until Tasha was writhing, with pleasure. His

tongue slipped into her and he continued to rub her clit with his fingers. She tasted sweet and she was wet, for him. Ray slid back up and positioned

himself above her. He felt her hand close around his stiff cock and he moaned, as she stroked the length of him, in a tantalisingly slow, rhythm. Ray moved so that

the head of his clock was positioned to push into her. " Are you ready, for this?", he smiled, watching her face. Her beautiful eyes looked up at him. " Want you, Ray..

. Please, fuck me, now". He slid into her, waiting for a few seconds after she gasped at the size of

him then he began to move very slowly in and out again, inch by inch. When Tasha bucked her hips to take more of him and to speed up his thrusts, he teased her,

making her wait and making her almost come.

When he'd driven her to crying out his name and begging him, Ray suddenly began thrusting into her hard and fast, relentless and lost, in passion.

" Oh yes ! Ray ! Oh god...Oh please...". He kept up the banging into her until she came and came again and then with a groan, he came himself, shuddering, with the

strength of his orgasm.

They fell asleep, curled up together, for several hours. Then Ray's blue eyes suddenly flicked open. He'd heard something. Footsteps...


End file.
